Experementing On Allen
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Poor Allen. Komui has decided to use him as the test subject for all his experiments. Allen just cant catch a break. Yullen. Don't like don't read. DO NOT OWN AY-MAN! Review. Review. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Love-Enhancing Potion**

 **Expected Results** ~ Keep Boys Away From Lenalee

We find our group in the dining hall for lunch. Lenalee was having a simple meal of chicken and rice. Lavi was having a cheese burger and fries. Kanda was having his usual soba. Allen, well he was having enough food to feed an army for a month. They were sitting around and talking about random things. Well, Kanda was ignoring them, but it still counts.

"Would Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman, Yuu Kanda, and my sweet Lenalee please come to my office," Komui's voice was heard over the speakers.

"I wonder what brother wants with all of us," Lenalee said getting up from the table. Allen shrugged and quickly finished his food before putting away his dishes. Kanda was already out the door with Lavi trailing after. If you wait long enough you will be able to hear the hourly process of trying to kill Lavi with Mugen.

The party of four made their way to Komui's office only to find him asleep in a pile of papers. Allen was chosen to wake him up. Allen walked up to the desk and leaned down.

"Lenalee's pregnant with Kanda's child," he whispered so only Komui would hear him. Komui shot awake and tried to strangle Kanda.

"HOW DARE YOU! GETTING MY SWEET LENALEE PREGNANT! I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Komui yelled grabbing a saw and proceeding to chase Kanda around. Kanda had pulled out Mugen was trying to keep the scientist as far away as possible. Lenalee looked agitated while Lavi and Allen were rolling on the floor laughing and clutching their stomachs. Lenalee proceeded to kick Komui in the face. Komui then went to groveling at Lenalee's feet. Then Kanda stomped up to Allen.

"What was that about Moyashi," Kanda growled.

"Think of it as revenge for calling me a Moyashi, Bakanda," Allen replied innocently.

"I'm not pregnant brother. Now why did you call us here?" Lenalee said, breaking up the fight and getting everyone back on track. Komui straightened up and pulled a vial out of his coat pocket.

"Simple. I need Allen here to test this on. I need Lenalee here to see if it works. I need Lavi and Kanda to be here in case it doesn't work. Its purpose is to keep boys away from my sweet Lenalee. Like I said, simple," Komui said smiling sadistically. Allen had tried to run away but was stopped by Lavi and Kanda. Lenalee had sighed and gave in to her brother's crazy idea.

"What's in it for me if I do this?" Allen asked. Komui thought for a moment before replying.

"I will have the order pay off one of General Cross' debts," he said. Allen's eyes widened before he took the vial.

"Tim. You got that part about him paying off one of Master's debts if I do this right? Then let's get this over with," Allen said popping the cork off and drinking the potion. Everyone stared at him waiting for some sort of reaction. Nothing. Komui motioned for Allen to walk to Lenalee. Allen walked and stood right beside her.

"It didn't work. Dang it!" Lavi exclaimed even though he was relieved at the potions failure. Allen looked around once more. His gaze stopped on Kanda. Allen froze. Suddenly his face turned into a tomato and he ran out of the room before anyone could register what happened.

"Was Allen blushing?" Lavi cackled. Komui looked thoughtful.

"He was looking at Kanda before he ran out," he said. Everyone in the room froze and turned to look at the samurai. Kanda glared at them.

"What," Kanda growled out. Lenalee walked up to him, knowing he wouldn't hurt her and that she could get him to do what she wanted.

"Will you go after Allen and see why he ran out blushing," she said smiling. Kanda scowled at her then looked behind her at Komui. Komui was holding a sign with 'Do it or I turn Mugen into shrapnel' on it. Kanda che'ed and stomped out of the room with his famous death glare on his face.

 **~~~ Line Break ~~~**

Kanda found Allen in a deserted hallway. Allen was sitting with his head on his knees.

"Did you get lost again?" Kanda asked, surprisingly nicely. Allen turned to look at him but froze with horror. His face flamed up and he quickly turned away again.

"Yeah," Allen mumbled softly. Kanda sat down next to the white-haired boy.

"What did Komui's potion do to make you like this?" Kanda asked. Allen was silent for a moment before answering.

"Promise not to laugh," he said barely looking up. Kanda nodded.

"I think it amplified feeling for my crush. I used to be able to control it, but now I can't. That's why I ran," Allen mumbled.

"If that's your way of saying you have a crush on me I accept," Kanda said smiling. Allen looked up alarmed.

"What makes you think I have a crush on you? Hahaha," Allen trailed off with a weak laugh. Kanda smiled.

"Cause I have a crush on you Allen," Kanda said leaning closer to him. Allen tried to back away, but an arm from Kanda stopped him. The next thing Allen knew something soft and warm was pressed against his lips. It took him a second to realize that it was Kanda kissing him. Allen closed his eyes and kissed back. The kiss was soft and sweet. Filled with all their emotions for each other. Soon the need for oxygen won and the two separated breathless.

"Wow," Allen muttered panting slightly. Kanda nodded and pulled Allen closer to him. Allen leaned into his touch. They sat like that for a while before Allen spoke again.

"So… I guess this means we are together?" Allen asked looking up at Kanda.

"I guess it does Allen," Kanda said leaning down to kiss him again.

 **~~~ Line Break ~~~**

The new couple returned to the science division about two hours after Allen ran out and Kanda was sent to get him. Everyone was still in the room waiting for them.

"Potion wore off," Kanda said carrying a sleeping Allen on his back. He placed Allen on the couch after he cleared off the papers. Kanda sat down and moved Allen's head so it was on his lap. Kanda started to mess with his hair. Every single person in the room froze and watched this in shock. Lenalee was the first to snap out of it by running to find some Kleenexes and shoving them in her nose to stop the blood. That set off a chain reaction that caused everyone to start talking at once. Kanda silenced them with a glare and motioning to the sleeping Allen. Komui was the first one to talk, although much softer than before.

"What happened when you went to get him?" he asked. Kanda glanced down at Allen before replying.

"Moyashi was lost in one of the hallways. I found him and we talked. He said that the potion ended up amplifying his feeling for his crush. I kissed him and we started dating. Then we waited for the potion to wear off. Once it did he fell asleep and I carried him here. Then I was interrogated by everyone. Are we caught up now?" Kanda asked sarcastically.

"You had a crush on Moyashi! AND MOYASHI HAD A CRUSH ON YOU!" Lavi was yelling by the end of his statement. He clapped a hand over his mouth when Allen shifted and opened his eyes. Allen looked around sleepily before cuddling back up to Kanda.

"Comfy pillow," Allen mumbled before going back to sleep. Kanda smirked at Lavi and everyone else while Lenalee shoved more tissues up her nose.

"Kanda you should probably take Allen back to his room," Bookman said appearing out of nowhere. Kanda nodded and picked up Allen. They left the science division and Kanda took Allen to his room. Kanda and Allen both slept peacefully for the first time in years, wrapped in each other's arms. Without realizing it, the duo slept the rest of the day and were woken up by Kanda's alarm the next morning.

 **Results** – Love Enhancing Potion

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Request are accepted! Thanks for reading! This is my first Yullen fic so please let me know how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Pick-Up Line Potion**

 **Expected Results** – Keep Boys Away From Lenalee

Both boys jumped up at the sound of the alarm going off the next morning. Allen and Kanda both activated their weapons and pointed them at the clock. Once they realized what was making the noise Allen deactivated his innocence and Kanda sheathed Mugen. Both looked at each other and blinked a couple of times before laughing at each other.

"Do you do that every morning?" Allen asked still laughing slightly. Kanda nodded slightly. That set up another round of laughter only interrupted by Allen's stomach growling.

"Better get some food in you," Kanda said smirking. Allen smiled sheepishly. Kanda got dressed and they went to Allen's room so he could change. After they were both ready they made their way to the dining hall where they were immediately greeted by Jerry.

"Allen! I was worried when you didn't get anything to eat last night. You barely ate anything during lunch. What can I get for you dears today?" Jerry said all in one breathe. Kanda got his usual Soba and Allen got a mountain of food to make up for what he didn't eat yesterday. Once they got their food, both of them made their way to one of the empty tables.

"You should try this," Allen said holding up a stick of Dango. Everyone in the room froze at that little comment and stared at the duo. They were even more shocked when Kanda took the offered food. The best part was when Lavi and Lenalee walked in as Kanda popped one in his mouth. Kanda chewed on the snack before eating another one.

"It's pretty good Moyashi," Kanda said as he finished the Dango. Allen beamed and leaned over the table to kiss Kanda. Both of them were interrupted when multiple thumps were heard around the room. They looked around to see multiple finders and Lavi passed out on the floor. Lenalee was furiously scribbling in a notebook with some wads of cloth in her nose. Jerry was smiling at the fact Kanda ate something other than Soba. The two boys exchanged confused glances before sighing and turning back to their food. What neither of them noticed was Komui, who had sneaked in while they were distracted and slipped something into Allen's drink. Now Komui could be seen sneaking out of the room with a sinister grin on his face. Both boys finished their food in silence as they waited for everyone to wake up. Kanda was the first one finished and he waited for Allen to finish his mountain of food.

"Ready to go Moyashi?" Kanda asked after Allen finished eating. Allen nodded and put away his dishes.

"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" **(Sure, how about we go train for a while.)** Allen said. Kanda and everyone else raised their eyes in surprise. Allen looked panicked.

"You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me," **(What the hell did I just say? Why am I Talking like this?!")** Allen yelled waving his arms frantically in the air.

"Allen-kun? Why are you talking like this?" Lenalee asked approaching with Lavi.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" **(HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!)** Allen screamed with crocodile tears running down his face. Lavi laughed at the sight.

"Looks like Moyashi can't control what he says," Lavi giggled skipping around Allen.

"If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas," **(NO FUCK LAVI!)** Allen cried before running to Kanda and burying his face in his boyfriend's shoulder. Kanda froze for a second before rubbing soothing circles on Allen's back. It took a few minutes for Allen to calm down but once he did Kanda let go of him.

"Guess what I'm wearing? The smile you gave me," **(Sorry about snapping like that.)** Allen said softly. Kanda seemed to understand what Allen was trying to say and he ruffled the younger boy's head gently.

"Let's go to Komui and see if he has anything to do with this," Kanda said getting nods from the other three.

"If I received a nickel for everytime I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents," **(That sounds like a good idea.)** Allen said before running out the door. He quickly turned around and came back.

"I'm no photographer, but I can picture us together," **(How do you get there again?)** Allen said/asked scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The other three could easily figure out what he wanted so they led the boy to Komui's office. All of them stopped outside the door because of Komui laughing on the other side. They leaned their ears to the door in basic eavesdropper style.

"I slipped my new potion in Allen's food. I won't be able to call in many more favors to pay off Cross' Debts. If all goes well he should be far away from my Lenalee. No slimy male will ever come near my sweet innocent sister again," they heard Komui laugh sadistically.

"See my friend over there? He wants to know if you think I'm cute," **(I am going to kill Komui for this. Sorry Lenalee but your brother is going to die.)** Allen muttered darkly.

"Shit! Black Allen's out!" Lavi whisper shouted.

"This can only mean he wants to kill Komui," Kanda said without emotion. Lenalee sadly nodded in agreement.

"Umm. Where did Allen go?" she asked looking around. Lavi and Kanda looked around and noticed the door was slightly open now.

"You don't think…" Lavi trailed off looking at Kanda and Lenalee. The three of them proceeded to barge into Komui's office. What they saw had all of their eyes widening in surprise.

"DO YOUR LEGS HURT FROM RUNNING THROUGH MY DREAMS ALL NIGHT?! IF BEAUTY WERE TIME, YOU'D BE ETERNITY!" **(KOMUI I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! I CANT CONTROL WHAT I SAY NOW THANKS TO YOU!)** Allen was screaming and shaking Komui by his neck furiously. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee ran to pry Allen from Komui's neck.

"I MUST BE A SNOWFLAKE, BECAUSE I'VE FALLEN FOR YOU! WAS THAT AN EARTHQUAKE OR DID YOU JUST ROCK MY WORLD!" **(LET ME AT HIM! I NEED TO KILL HIM! LET ME GO!)** Allen yelled as he struggled to get out of Kanda's hold. Lenalee and Lavi were checking to make sure Komui was still alive. Kanda turned Allen around and hugged him tightly. Allen slowly ceased his struggles and gave in to Kanda's hug by hugging him back and burying his head into his shoulder. Allen was breathing heavily and Kanda moved them to the couch that surprisingly hasn't been covered in papers again. Kanda sat down with Allen in his lap and looked at Lavi and Lenalee.

"Nii-san is going to be fine. And he has something to say to you Allen. Don't you nii-san," Lenalee shot her bother a pointed look. Komui straightened and walked to his desk, keeping a wide berth from Allen. He rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out a bottle filled with clear liquid.

"I wasn't sure if the potion would make it so I couldn't go near my beautiful sister so I made an antidote beforehand. Here," Komui said handing the bottle to Lavi and shoving him in the direction of Allen. Allen perked up immediately and would have pounced Lavi if Kanda wasn't still holding him down.

"Somebody call the cops, because it's got to be illegal to look that good!" **(Hand it over!)** Allen yelled grabbing at the bottle like a child would when they want something.

"Calm down Moyashi. You'll get it in just a second. Man you sure are impatient," Lavi laughed keeping the bottle just out of Allen's reach. Allen pouted and crossed his arms.

"You are the reason Santa even has a naughty list," **(I hate you Lavi. I really do.)** Allen mumbled. Kanda snatched the bottle from Lavi and handed it to Allen.

"You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?" **(Thanks a bunch Kanda)** Allen chirped happily before drinking the antidote. His head drooped and he slumped over, only being held up by Kanda.

"Did it work?" Kanda asked moving Allen's head to get a better look at him. Allen's eyes shot open and he jumped up.

"I CAN SPEAK AGAIN! WAHOO!" Allen yelled jumping out of Kanda's arms, running around the room, before glomping Kanda again and kissing him fiercely. Kanda didn't get a chance to react before Allen was up and running around again.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW AMAZING IT IS TO NOT HAVE TO SAY THOSE DAMN LINES!" Allen yelled happily. Everyone blinked and looked at each other before looking back at Allen. After about three hours of running around and screaming Allen tired himself out.

"So much stamina," Lenalee said looking at the now passed out boy in horror.

"Imagine if he got a sugar rush or got drunk. It would be so much worse," Lavi chimed in. It took a few seconds for the effects of his words to sink in before Lenalee had collapsed in a heap of exhaustion in the middle of the floor. Surprisingly Komui didn't react. But that might have something to do with the fact that he was in the same position. Kanda and Lavi exchanged glances.

"Was it something I said?" Lavi asked.

 **FINSHED! Please review and tell me if you like it. Requests for chapters are recommended. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
